


Picture Perfect

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sidon is curious about the Shiekah Slate





	

**Author's Note:**

> CANT STOP WONT STOP HELP ME PLE- I took some liberties with the shiekah slate lol. Sidlink oneshot, lots of fluff.

Link was certainly very peculiar, in more ways than one. He was the champion of Hyrule for one, he survived all these years, he had absolutely no sense of self preservation, the list goes on. Out of all the things Sidon has seen, however, this was the most peculiar.

He didn’t remember much about the Shiekah or their technology, just that they had been loyal to the royal family. The device Link had on his hip constantly was supposedly a part of that ancient technology. It was unlike anything Sidon had ever seen; it stored information not on paper or shelves, but right inside that tiny little box. The information could be retrieved at anytime, anywhere! It held a man of all of Hyrule, and using it would allow Link to travel anywhere, instantly. Sidon remembered he almost fell over with shock the first time Link showed him. The shrine underneath the domain had never been active until Link touched it with that device. Link explained that touching it made it “active” and that he could “warp” there, and dissipated into thin lines of blue “data” only to be “reconstructed” on the shrine pedestal seconds later. Seeing Link dissolve into thin lines like that made Sidon want to hurl, it was so frightening, but also so fascinating. 

Link pulled out that strange Shiekah Slate again as they walked. The screen showed a close up image of the land beyond the cliff trail, and when Link tapped the screen a beacon of light appeared. Sidon did a double take; the light did not appear in the real world but only on the device? The screen turned black when not in use, so it couldn’t magnifying glass, even if using a magnifying glass to create beams of light like that was possible. Sidon couldn’t take it anymore, his curiosity peaked.

“How is it displaying the world like that?” Sidon asked before Link put it away. “How can it see what we see, but closer?”

Link made a strange sign with his hands that Sidon didn’t understand. Upon seeing his confusion Link kneeled and wrote in the soft dirt.

“Cah…Cah-mer-ha? What is that?” 

Link stood back up, wiping his pants off. ‘It takes pictures.’ Link signed.

“Like paintings?”

'Faster.’ Link pressed more buttons on the device, then motioned for Sidon to come closer. He kneeled down as Link stood with his back to him. Sidon was shocked. On the screen was the two of them, looking at themselves. 

“How is it doing that?” 

Link made the strange sign again. 

“The Cah-merah? So, did it paint our picture?” 

Link shook his head. He smiled wide and pointed to his mouth. 

“Smile? Ok?” Sidon smiled, sharp fangs gleaming despite his uncertainty. Link turned back to the camera, smiled, and pressed the button on the end. The device clicked, flashed black for a moment, then an image of them appeared frozen on the screen, followed by a “save” or “delete” button. Link pressed “save”, then pulled up the image again. 

“So- wait, it just painted our picture in a fraction of a second?!” 

Link shrugged and nodded. 'Close enough.’ 

“Wow! Amazing! This device is incredible!” Sidon nearly shook with excitement. “Can we do it again? I want to make a funny face!” 

Link laughed and nodded, pulling up the camera again. Sidon puffed up his cheeks and Link stuck out his tongue before the device clicked again. Saved forever was their faces contorted into funny shapes. 

“Ha ha! Amazing! That’s hilarious!” Sidon pulled Link into a tight hug. “You’re so amazing how you know how to do that! We’ll have to take more pictures sometime. It’s funny.”

Link pressed a button on the device again, and a little ship of paper came out. He handed it to Sidon. It was the picture they just took.

“Amazing! It really can make paintings in seconds!!!”

Link raised his hands. 'Keep it. A memory.’ 

“Thank you Link.” Sidon kissed Link’s forehead. “Thank you.”


End file.
